prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Color Charge!
is the official transformation phrase for Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. In order to activate the transformation, the Cures need their Star Color Pendant and their respective Star Color Pen. List of Sequences and First Appearances Cure Star ➜ STPC01 Cure Milky ➜ STPC02 Cure Star & Cure Milky ➜ STPC03 Full Sequence List Sequences Hikaru to Cure Star Hikaru's pendant's top pops off, allowing Hikaru to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a star in front of her to start the transformation. Pressing her pen against the pendant, Hikaru begins to sing and dance, drawing a circle around her as she goes to create her cuffs. She once again presses her pen to her pendant to draw a wave pattern which she skips in between to create her shoes. She then starts hopping from star to star, twirling the extra red wave to create her dress. She then proceeds to create her choker, earrings and have her hair grow longer and change its style. One last time, she presses her pen to her pendant to have it fuse with her dress before twirling the pen in the air and having it fly into its pouch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Lala to Cure Milky Lala's pendant top pops up, allowing Lala to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a heart that produces many smaller hearts and waves. Lala then rides the waves on a heart acting as a surfboard as she starts to sing. She touches the center of the pendant with the pen and draws several lines that become small hearts that create her cuffs and boots. She then touches the pendant again and draws a swirl that forms the top part of her outfit. She then dances around for a brief time while standing on top of a heart. After drawing some more, her shorts and her bow in the back are created. She then creates her choker, earrings, and her headband as her hair grows slightly longer and lighter, and stars with bright gold rings appear at the tips of her antennae. She then presses her pen to her pendant one last time as the cord disappears and it attaches to her dress. She then twirls around one last time as she draws the stocking on her left leg and the pen flies into its pouch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Key Animators Song Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kirameku hoshi no chikara de Akogare no watashi egaku yo Tuinkuru, Tuinkuru Purikyua Tuinkuru, Tuinkuru Purikyua Tuinkuru, Tuinkuru Purikyua Sutā☆Tuinkuru Sutā☆Tuinkuru Purikyua ā |-|Japanese= 煌めく星の力で 憧れの私描くよ トゥインクル，トゥインクルプリキュア トゥインクル，トゥインクルプリキュア トゥインクル，トゥインクルプリキュア スター☆トゥインクル スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア ああ |-|English= With the power of the sparkling stars I will draw the me I long to be Twinkle, Twinkle Pretty Cure Twinkle, Twinkle Pretty Cure Twinkle, Twinkle Pretty Cure Star☆Twinkle Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure ah Trivia *This is the first transformation sequence where the girls must sing and dance in order to complete it. *In Cure Star's first transformation in episode 1, her sock appears twice; once when her shoes appear and once when her dress appears. This was corrected in episode 2, where her sock only appears when her dress appears. Cure star with sock.png|Cure Star's sock appears along with her boots in episode 1 Cure star without sock.png|Cure Star's boots appear without her sock in episode 2 Gallery Hoshina Hikaru / Cure Star Hagoromo Lala / Cure Milky Videos References Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Transformations